Fullmetal and the Dragon Trainer
by DragonAnimeAlchemist
Summary: It's been one year since Hiccup was pulled from his world of dragons into a more modern world with a power named alchemy. Hoping that alchemy is a key to his return home, Hiccup enters the protection of the military, and studies the mystical power in order to find a way back to where he belongs. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! ,


**Summary: It's been one year since Hiccup was pulled from his world of dragons into a more modern world with a power named alchemy. Hoping that alchemy is a key to his return home, Hiccup enters the protection of the military, and studies the mystical power in order to find a way back to where he belongs. Even though there are dead ends, he does his best to progress, but as he delves deeper into the world of alchemy with the Fullmetal Alchemist, he gets thrown into a plot of Homunculi, Philosopher's Stones, and the country on the brink of a devastating plot…**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **Inspiration and partial plot idea from Conqueror of Shamballa (though is set in FMAB/manga).**

 **And yeah, pairings will stay canon - Hiccup still loves Astrid, and the relationships between the FMA characters stay the same.**

 **Prologue:**

 _Where am I? Toothless… where are you?_

 _It's dark. I don't know where I am. Where was I before this mess? Flying on the back on Toothless in the skies, where a blue portal opened and dragged me through the portal, Toothless roaring and shooting plasma blasts, but unable to do anything._

 _I remember standing in a white background, with an almost transparent figure, with a grin on his face. I remember that figure calling himself "All", "One", "Truth", "the World", "the Universe", "God", but he had pointed to me and said, "And… I'm YOU."_

 _I remember telling him to take me back to where I was. All, One, Truth, whoever, said these words:_

 _"Not yet. A world is on the brink of a plot that involves an entire nation. Be one of those heroes and stop it. Welcome to Amestris, little dragon master, though you won't be seeing your home for a while."_

 _He snapped his fingers, and everything turned black._

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, nineteen-year-old dragon rider, woke to a start, and sat up. Still dazed, he wiped his eyes and blinked. "Toothless?" he said slowly, and quietly. "Where are you, bud?" He looked around the area. "Where am I? Toothless?"

He stood and looked around him. It was a small alleyway he had woken up in, a narrow alleyway. But that was strange - he'd never seen much buildings like this back on Berk. A piece of paper - a poster - was on the wall. _MISSING PERSON_ , it said. _FORMER MILITARY MEMBER. PLEASE CONTACT IF FOUND:_ and there lots of numbers after it. An image of a small man was shown at the top.

 _Where is this place?_ Hiccup thought.

He heard someone laughing from out of the alleyway. Hiccup ran out, but noticed a strange sight. Instead of animal fur tunics, and helmets and armour, like most Vikings wore, Hiccup noticed that these people wore stranger clothing. They wore peculiar shirts and weird trousers, and none of them had weapons or wore armour with them.

"Toothless?" he asked. "Where are you, bud?"

"There ain't no Toothless man 'ere, kiddo. Outta my way." Hiccup was shoved to the left by a stout man, holding a glass bottle, laughing.

"Er, don't you know who I am?" Hiccup asked desperately. "You know, Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast, the Chief?"

"Chief? You mean… Führer President King Bradley in Central City?" asked a passing woman.

"No, I don't know who this… Fruher President guy is, but, you know… Stoick the Vast. The Chief. Chief of the Vikings. You know… I'm his son, Hiccup! And Toothless… my Night Fury…"

"Vikings?" The woman shook her head, as if Hiccup was crazy (well, Vikings _were_ crazy, but that wasn't the point - more like _you're speaking of a fantasy you think is real_ crazy). "I've never heard of Vikings."

"And who's Stoick the Vast?" asked a bypasser. He patted Hiccup's head. "You don't look like you're from here, kid. Your clothes give it away. Where ya from? Aerugo, Creta, Drachma, or Xing?"

Hiccup neither knew nor cared about those names. "No…" he shook his head. "I'm from Berk. The Isle of Berk… it's in the north…"

The people standing around him muttered, and Hiccup heard what they said:

"Berk? I've never heard a place like that, have you?"

"No, not really…"

"D'you think he's lying?"

"You know all the countries and islands and places in the north, right?"

"Yes, but Berk isn't one of them…"

"Come on, tell the truth," said an old woman. "Don't worry. We're trying to help. Who are you, and where are you from?"

"But I am telling the truth! I'm from Berk, my dad is Stoick the Vast, Chief, and I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, his son, Heir to the Tribe, you know… I'm nineteen years old, you know who I am!" Hiccup sighed. "Don't you?" He asked after an afterthought. "Where am I?"

"East City, duh," laughed a teenager. "It's in the East Area, country of Amestris. Everyone _knows that_."

"East… City? Amestris?" Hiccup blinked at all these names. "But… I was flying around Berk, and…"

 _"Flying?"_

Hiccup didn't answer. He held out his palms, which were starting to sweat. _Where am I? Where's Toothless? Where's Astrid? Dad? Snotlout? Ruff? Tuff? Fishlegs? Anyone? Gods, I think even recognising one my enemies would be enough for me to realise I'm not going crazy..._

Unfortunately, he saw no familiar face.

Then the name Amestris caused a spark in his head. He remembered that figure, the one who called himself 'Truth'... _'Welcome to Amestris, little dragon master, though you won't be seeing your home for a while…'_

Wait… did that Truth guy bring him here?

Suddenly, when Hiccup looked up, the crowds parted. Some raised their arms in salute.

"- and after the East City inspection's done, I'll just need to file my report, and I'm done for the day!" said a man's voice, growing louder.

"Yes, sir, but don't get too ahead of yourself, you've got a full day tomorrow," replied a stern feminine voice.

Hiccup didn't see the man yet, but he heard him sigh. "Oh… right. Let's head back to HQ and file the - What's this?"

The crowd parted more, and Hiccup saw the man clearly now. He had black hair, worn casually unkempt, and dark piercing eyes. He wore strange, dark blue attire Hiccup had never seen before: overcoats, and pants, along with other strange pieces of clothing Vikings never wore.

The woman beside him had similar clothing. Her long blonde hair looked like it was fastened up. The blonde hair had reminded Hiccup of Astrid, which made him feel immediately homesick, despite the fact he had only spent a few minutes here in this… place.

"Who's this?" the man asked someone. "Is he causing commotion?"

"We don't know," came the reply. "He's wearing strange clothing. Says he comes from a place called Berk. Nineteen years old. Says he's the son of a Chief. Apparently, he doesn't know how he got here."

"Reckon he's lying," said a woman.

"I'm _not_!" Hiccup protested indignantly. "I'm telling the truth, I promise!"

"All right, then," said the man. "I'm a Colonel of the military. And who are you?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." He did his best to keep irritation and annoyance from his face. From the way the man said Colonel of the military, it seemed like he had ordered respect. "Nineteen years old. Son of the Viking Chief Stoick the Vast. From the Isle of Berk."

"There's no such place," the man replied.

"I swear, I'm telling the truth!" Hiccup said. "I don't know how the Hel I got here! Please… this guy named Truth drove me in and-"

"Sounds a little far-fetched, Mr Colonel," smirked an elderly man.

"Oh, I don't know," said the woman beside Mr Colonel. She turned to him. "He looks like he speaks the truth, sir."

"That's because I _am_."

Mr Colonel (Hiccup decided to stick with this name), raised an eyebrow. "Come with us. I'll take you somewhere. Don't resist."

"But-"

"We're not going to hurt you," said the woman, "unless you're an enemy. Come on."

Hiccup sighed. "Guess I don't have any choice."

"No," replied Mr Colonel. "Let's go."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So… your name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, right?"

"Yes. Hiccup for short."

Mr Colonel frowned. "I'm not going to even ask about that name. Uh… no offence."

They were in a place they called 'East City Military HQ', in a private room "so we won't be overheard." He jotted down some notes.

"Where are you from?" asked another man. According to Mr Colonel, his name was Warrant Officer Vato Falman.

"Berk. In the north. An island in an archipelago."

A man with a strange tube in his mouth brought out a large sheet of paper rolled up, and opened it up. _A map_ , Hiccup thought, but as he leaned forward, closer, he noticed that no place he had ever been to or heard of was there.

"This is the map of the world." The man with the tube said. "Oh yeah, I'm 2nd Lieutenant Havoc. Good to meet you. Anyways, this is a map of the world. Amestris is here." Havoc pointed to a small expanse of land with the name _AMESTRIS_. "Fuery, I can't find any Berk here."

The man named Fuery stepped forward. "North, you say?" He asked Hiccup, who nodded.

He traced his finger through the top part of the map, muttering the word 'Berk' repeatedly. He sighed his shook his head. "Sorry, um… Hiccup, there's no Berk here." Fuery looked at another man. "Any luck, 2nd Lieutenant Breda?"

"No, not really." The man named Breda slammed the book shut. The book, according to Mr Colonel contained all names of countries and islands of the world, past and present. "I even searched the _freaking index_ \- it's not there. There's not even a _stupid mention_ of Berk."

"But it's there," Hiccup insisted. "That's where I live. With the rest of the village."

Part of that was true. Part of it wasn't - he'd lived with the gang beyond the Archipelago on Dragon's Edge - that is, until they were forced to return to Berk. But still…

"Take a look, then," replied Falman. "I'll help. Maybe it's not in the north."

Hiccup searched the map once… twice… three times… _four_. He mouthed every single country and island on the map - but Berk wasn't there. At all. No bits of land even looked like Berk.

This wasn't where he lived…

"Not there?!" Hiccup exclaimed. "But, I swear it's there… look!" Hiccup brought out a map of his own and showed it to Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman. "Look!"

They all stared at the map. "It looks great, but I've never heard of these places," Falman said. "Berserker Island? Where's that?"

"Dragon's Edge… I've never heard of this…"

"Outcast Island? Hell, that's a funny name for an island…"

"Yo, Colonel Mustang, you helping out here?" called Breda.

Mustang - Mr Colonel - Hiccup had almost forgotten about him. He had a sly smile on his face, as he watched the group look for names and familiar places. They turned, and Mustang sighed. "Wait…" he looked up with a jolt. "Hey… er, Hiccup, you said you were _whisked away here in this strange place…_ How did you get to Amestris? Please tell the truth."

Hiccup walked up to the Colonel, and took a deep breath: how he was doing normal everyday things on Berk (he couldn't bring himself to telling the man about Toothless - he hadn't trusted him enough yet), then a large blue vortex had appeared and Hiccup was pulled through it. He told everyone of Truth, and his words, and how he had woken up in an abandoned East City alleyway and had ended up the centre of attention for passers-by. Mustang nodded, as the woman beside him took some notes.

When he had finished, Mustang had locked eyes with him, and said, "You're telling the truth."

"Of course I am! Do you think I'm a liar? D'you think I can simply _make this up?"_

Mustang shook his head. "You don't look like a liar. But I'm not sure if we can trust this to the higher-ups or anyone else to know about him."

"But, sir," called Havoc, "we can't hide him forever."

"I know," Mustang nodded. He looked up at Hiccup. "What would like to do now?"

"Return back to my home immediately," the young Viking answered as soon Mustang had stopped moving his lips.

Mustang tapped his fingers against the table. "That 'Truth' figure you've talked about… that sounds like alchemy. That vortex…"

"A portal?" supplied the woman next to him.

"Thanks, Lieutenant Hawkeye. Yes, a portal. This might sound crazy, but this is the work of alchemy. You were pulled from your world to ours."

The words _You were pulled from your world to ours_ hit Hiccup like a dagger. WHAT?! He stood. "But… how?! I didn't do anything, I swear! I don't believe this! And… what's alchemy?"

Mustang frowned. "You don't know what alchemy is? Most civilians have local alchemists around. They all know the word 'alchemy'..." he sighed. "It's… well, in a simple way, it's a kind of power, between magic, art and science, used to alter the natural world. Like…" Mustang tapped the table. "If the table is created out of wood, I can make a small wooden bird out of it, using natural energy. That's called a transmutation. Understand?"

Hiccup nodded. "Alchemy… took me from my world… to Amestris?"

Mustang nodded. "It's a very high possibility, yes."

"So…" Hiccup thought for a few minutes. Afterwards, he said, "Which means alchemy can take me home! Can we do it now?"

Lieutenant Hawkeye - the woman - shook her head. Mustang said, "I'm not sure if any alchemist here can do that. State Alchemists - I don't think so… alchemists that work for the military," Mustang explained as he saw Hiccup's confused face. But he smiled. "But I see you look determined to return home, so…"

He stood, and pointed at Hiccup. " _You_ will be under the protection of me and my unit for the duration of your stay here in our world, until you can return home. Officers Hawkeye, Falman, Fuery, Havoc and Breda shall speak of this to no-one."

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison, with firm, stiff salutes.

"A letter of introduction," Mustang said, grabbing a pen and a sheet of paper, and quickly writing down two paragraphs and a signature, then shoving the paper into Hiccup's hands. "This'll enable you to access the military library - though not all of it - that is only for the State Alchemists - and to stay cheap in the hotels run by the army."

"They are Alchemists that work for the military, I already told you that," came the reply. "They must perform an exam, and to become a State Alchemist, you must achieve high marks in the examination. I'm an Alchemist, too - the Flame Alchemist."

Hiccup stared at him. _An alchemist? I just met a state alchemist… an alchemist…_

"Anyway, I'm not sure if you can take the exam. The higher-ups, I'm afraid, might ask lots of questions about you. But, you can study alchemy through books. But travelling to other worlds using alchemy… that's advanced, that is."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Hiccup said.

He was going back to Berk. He was going back to his best friend, Toothless. He was going back to Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut. He was going back to his father, Stoick the Vast. And Astrid… they'd just started a relationship. He didn't want it to end so suddenly.

Mustang sighed. "Alright, and that's the end of that. Oh! And I forgot to introduce myself." He held out his hand. "I'll be your superior officer for now. My name's Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, of the Amestrian State Military. It's good to meet you. My subordinates here are Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc, 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda and Master Sergeant Kain Fuery."

Hiccup took their outstretched hands, and nodded.

"Your trip won't be an easy one, you know," warned Mustang. "We'll have to fix you up, too, to look like a normal Amestrian."

"I know," Hiccup nodded. "But I'm going to get home, no matter what it takes."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **All right, and that ends the Prologue of Fullmetal and the Dragon Trainer! Next chapter will be one year** **and a few months later, set probably after Ed returns to Resembool after meeting his father after a long time, and the events of HTTYD2 have begun (obviously, without Hiccup).**


End file.
